Living With Billy Joe Cobra
by moxiefoxy
Summary: This work does not belong to me! This is a translation of the wonderful fic by Alpha Macori /s/11321622/1/Conviviendo-con-Billy-Joe-Cobra Original Fic can be found there!


Spencer Wright is a common teenager who goes to school, spend countless hours on the Internet, and makes short internet horror films. But his quiet, comfortable and peaceful life is disrupted and they end up relocating lives with his extremely popular cousin Baruch Cohen, also known as Billy Joe Cobra, this extravagant young man has come to stay and put his life upside down, they are sure to end up hating each other? Or ... will he end with another kind of feeling?

Spencer was spending their day as normal, locked in his room, listening to music and "doing homework" but he was really was editing his new horror short, about zombies that had mutated by a nuclear power plant and were now the greatest threat to humanity. Oh Yes, that was what Spencer loved, burning his eyes on the computer with the sole purpose of improving their skills as future filmmaker, while his father worked and his sister Jessica was in one of her many karate competitions with her mother. Ah... sometimes it felt lonely, but he had his friends on the Internet, also he could not be angry with his sister for stealing her mother's time, therefore, even when she'd taken his camera without permission and deleted files, he could not be angry with her, so he kept editing his short, until he heard someone come home and went to see who it was. Usually his mother arrived with things she had bought at the store so he had to go help her, but she had come earlier than usual, but he paid almost no attention to this information.

"Hi Mom! Why do you have that face?" Spender said, watching as she brought nothing in her hands, and she brought a rather serious face, while his sister was entering the house

"Don't tell me Jessica lost her meeting of karate" He said.

"No child, what happens is that your Aunt Jennifer told me to give news about the family" His mother replied as she sat in a chair by the kitchen table, so Spencer and Jessica followed suit.

"Whose is the wedding we have to go now?" he asked without much expression. Spencer didn't like being invited to parties of relatives with whom they hardly lived, as had happened on previous occasions and he did not want that repeated, although he admitted that seeing some of his uncles falling drunken dancing was something worth documenting with his inseparable camera.

"Its not that, I wish it was something less serious. Aunt Carla has died" Jane said with a sad tone of voice.

'... " Spencer simply said nothing, as it was assumed that it was the old woman who had the habit of pinching cheeks.

"Is it the lady that served delicious cookies?" Jessica asked, innocently.

"Her funeral will be Saturday morning, and I have warned your father, and they told us that she left a will and wants us all present, so we have to go" said his mother a little quieter "For now we will have dinner and then sleep" Jane added with a slight smile.

The days passed quietly until Saturday, the day of funeral, so that all of the small family Wright got up early that morning and went by car to where the funeral was being held.

When Spencer's parents arrived they gave their condolences to the children of the deceased and continued to where the acts were. It was an uneventful day after the funeral and Spencer was reunited with relatives who had not seen for years (or Christmas to be exact) and even met relatives that he was not even aware of their existence, including a young man with black hair and eyes like coal, her mother introduced them.

"Spencer this is your cousin Baruch, he's a distant cousin, so he no longer has our name, children greet him" Jane said with a cute smile on her face.

"Um ... Hello, my name is Spencer" The brown haired boy said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hi my name is Jessica" said the child with a natural tone in her voice.

"Yes ... hello, just call me Billy" He said without much enthusiasm.

Spencer thought 'Conceited' 'to see how he reacted to them with an attitude that said "do not mind me, do not bother me" was not surprising since he was dressed in expensive clothes, and looked like a spoiled child' Spencer concluded.

"They must be poor"Baruch said mentally, seeing that Spencer did not bring the kind of clothes that would cost a pretty penny.

As they mentally criticized each other, a man dressed formally came and caught the attention of everyone present (although in fact there were not many).

Good morning, my name is Ernesto Ral and I am the notary with Mrs. Carla made his will, which will proceed to read said the man while everyone came to hear.

"I Carla Wright in full possession of my mental faculties leave my worldly goods to the members of my family because my children and I inherited in life and also because I shared many good times with all of my family." - The will read, in fact Spencer did not pay much attention, but how little he heard could realize that Aunt Carla was filthy rich, members of the family who had already been named leave cars, collections of historical objects, money, apartments and even an occasional house near the beach, which surprised Spencer, who was taken from his thoughts when he heard the name of his mother.

".. My dear Jane Wright, whom I loved almost as a daughter I leave my house in Beverly Heights, as a small gesture of affection on my part, hope is to your liking."

Wait? Had I heard it right? A house in Beverly Heights? OH, MY GOD.

Jane was too stunned by the news, was almost bowlegged, until she asked Stela, Billy's mother:

"Is that not where you live?" He said among his surprise, received a slight nod from Stela Cohen.

"Spencer, Jessica, we seem to be moving" Jane said with a slight smile.

"Oh, no, not near the spoiled child, GOD" was the kind of thinking that flooded Spencer's mind. For some reason he felt a certain distaste for the raven haired boy.


End file.
